


We Time on the Water

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 10, Spoilers, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. A take on what Sam and Dean were doing before the start of 10x04- Paper Moon as Dean surprises Sam with a little more ‘we’ time. (Dean/Sam) *Wincest*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Time on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, as well as explicit content. Some fluff and schmoop as well.
> 
> Tag/Spoiler: It takes places before 10x04 Paper Moon and may have spoilers for previous episodes from this season.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but the brain that thinks up the plots.
> 
> Author Note: The muse decided to take Dean’s comment of ‘we’ time and run with that. It’s a little piece with some schmoop and of course the other stuff that makes this Wincest, lol. Enjoy

**We Time on the Water**

The birds singing in the early morning was one thing that Sam Winchester still wasn’t used to as he stepped out the door of the rustic little cabin he’d found near a crystal clear lake when it was decided that he and Dean needed to take a vacation; letting Dean heal as well as maybe healing some tension between them as well.

It wasn’t that birds singing were alien to the 6’4” hunter. He just had gotten used to dingy motels or the bunker lately and had almost forgotten the sounds and sights of fresh clear crisp air, blue sky, and clear water in the lake.

Rolling over with a low groan as his sprained elbow and shoulder ached as it normally did first thing after waking up, Sam opened his eyes with the expectation of seeing his still sleeping older brother in the bed next to him.

Booking a cabin with two queen beds was a bit odd for Sam but since he wasn’t sure where things stood with Dean fully or with that side of their often unusual relationship he didn’t want to assume so had just taken that option to avoid embarrassing them both later on.

Dean hadn’t commented on the choice so with some internal hurt and a longing to ask but biting his tongue, Sam kept quiet and decided to just enjoy the ‘we time’ as Dean had started to call their time off together.

It was awkward the first few days given that neither brother really knew how to broach the subjects of Dean being a demon, being cured but still having the Mark of Cain on his arm or how they were coping now that things were better.

Sam had sworn he wouldn’t push, that he’d give Dean plenty of time and space but it was sometimes hard given that he longed for something that might have been over without him even knowing it; something that he realized he might have taken for granted since they crossed that line years ago.

Right then as he blinked his eyes open expecting to have the usual few moments to watched Dean sleep because Sam enjoyed seeing how at ease, how open his older brother could look when he slept at times but after blinking several times Sam was then shooting upright at the shocking sight of the empty, made up bed.

“Dean?” he called while moving his eyes toward the bathroom only to see the door open and that it was empty. “Dean?” another call while he shoved the blanket aside to grab for his jeans, fighting back every ounce of panic and sick fear that was starting to build in his belly. “Dean!”

After three calls went unanswered, Sam was close to forgetting all his lessons on keeping calm. He’d just gotten his brother back and he’d be damned if he’d lose him to anything now. “I will rip that goddamn demon’s heart out if he…” he struggled with his boots, scrapped the idea of buttoning his jeans or struggling into the sling he still had to wear to keep his right arm immobile. He just wanted to get his boots on, find his gun and knife and go hunting his brother.

Growling under his breath, Sam jerked open the door only to stop short at what he saw. Each tiny cabin came with its own dock in case a renter wanted to rent a boat from the boat rental place down the road a few miles. Sam had vetoed that plan as too cliché and settled for just sitting on the dock with Dean fishing, drinking and sharing memories of other times without coming close to broaching the no chick flick moments rule long ago set up.

Sam had spent a few restless nights on that dock alone after Dean had fallen to sleep thinking about things as well but nothing could compare with stepping out the door in almost full on hunter mode to see the morning sun reflecting off the clear blue water in the still empty and quiet lake as well as it beating down on the bare back of his older brother where Dean stood facing the water in just his jeans and boots.

That sight was almost enough to make the surprised hunter forget or ignore the boat that was idling by the dock, gently moving in the soft waves caused by the breeze.

“How many names did you call Crowley after you woke up and couldn’t find me?” Dean’s voice was low, husky but also tinged with knowing amusement as if he’d suspected his brother’s reaction. He didn’t turn but had sensed Sam even before his brother stepped on the wooden dock.

“A few,” Sam hedged, refusing to admit how freaked that had made him as he stepped up closer to see that Dean’s eyes weren’t covered by the dark sunglasses that he’d taken to wearing as if the sun might hurt his eyes. He also noticed their battered cooler in the hull of the nice size boat along with what looked like a hamper that might include food. “What’s up?” he finally had to ask, too curious not to.

Dean continued to look out at the water before turning his head just enough to catch Sam out of the corner of his eye. The unsnapped jeans, missing shirt and sling told him how frantic his brother had been to get outside. “I woke up early and decided we’d try something different this morning,” he shrugged, turning finally to face his brother while nodding to the boat. “The guy at the rental place told me of a good place to fish. Got some beers, some grub…and your extra sling since I figured you’d forget the one by your bed.”

“I didn’t forget it. I didn’t want to mess with it until I…” Sam stopped himself, forcing himself to take a deep breath to settle his sudden nerves.

“I know I scared you by not being there when you woke up. I know you thought either I’d taken off or someone had jumped me but Sammy, despite it all I am still your big brother and I can take care of myself,” Dean knew his brother had been walking on proverbial eggshells with him for weeks. He also knew how uneasy Sam was getting here but figured it was the fact that Dean hadn’t commented on the two bed deal so chose to give him something else to focus on.

“I’m not saying you can’t. It’s just after…” again Sam cut himself off, refusing the memory of finding his brother’s body gone out of the bunker with just a note. “Forget it. So…we’re going fishing on a boat?” he asked, lips quirking up at Dean’s nod. “Dean, do you know how to drive a boat? I don’t think it’s the same as the Impala, dude.”

Dean snorted while stepping easily into the boat that had a cover over a good portion of it as if to keep the sun off the boaters who used it. He turned with perfect balance despite the moving boat to hold out a hand, daring his brother to not take it or get in the boat. “Pastor Jim had a couple small boats at his cabin that Caleb and I used to take out when no one was looking. I know what I’m doing, Sammy. Trust me?”

“Always,” Sam replied without hesitation and took the offered hand with his left one to step into the rocking boat, tensing as he tried to find his balance when a hand gently went to his shoulder to steady him and move him toward a seat. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this? I could’ve gotten up.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Dean shrugged easily. Turning to move behind the wheel but let his hand rest on the back of Sam’s neck for just a second. It was a light gesture, a seemingly casual one but Dean knew when he felt Sam still that his brother understood the meaning behind the gesture. “If you’re cold since you also left the cabin without a shirt, there’s one in that bag over by the food.”

Sam debated but decided while the morning was brisk that it wouldn’t kill him. Though he was more than interested in why there was extra clothes packed only to be given one of his brother’s patented smirks and a snarky response that Dean might’ve been planning to toss his ass overboard if he thought Sam would swim with one arm.

As the boat started out away from the dock, Sam did have some nerves until he saw his brother really did seem to know what he was doing; then he relaxed more to grin at the mist that blew in his face when he turned it toward the water as they picked up speed.

Dean waited until they were well away from the dock to pick up speed, knowing how far to push the throttle to send the boat across the smooth water and smiling more to himself as he finally heard what he’d been waiting to hear: Sam’s honest to God real laugh.

“Is that why Pastor Jim’s boat was always out of gas when he wanted to use it for fishing?” Sam pushed his hair back out of his eyes, ignoring the stinging in them as mist sprayed his face. “You and Caleb kept swiping it for joy rides? “Yeah, and I’d blame Caleb for the idea but since it was really mine I’ll take it,” Dean slowed down as he got closer to the shore as the lake split around into a smaller cove. He reached a spot hidden from the outside view of the lake and only once he was happy did he hit the button that would deploy an anchor. “Jim was usually busy, you were usually buried in a book and Dad was…Dad. So if Caleb and I could, we’d sneak out, go get some beers, some girls and…you get the idea.”

Sam did and also knew it was stupid for him to feel just a spark of jealousy the image brought. Shaking it off he started to reach for the poles only to realize the small little cove couldn’t have much in the way of fish. “Dean? Where are we?” he asked curiously, noticing how secluded and tranquil the cove looked and felt. “What kind of fish are out here?”

“Yeah, I might’ve stretched the fishing thing a bit but I wasn’t sure I could get you in the boat or out here without another excuse,” Dean shut the boat off to turn carefully, seeing the confusion in Sam’s hazel eyes while he pushed his wind strewn, water soaked hair out of his face. “We can fish if you want but…I sort of thought we might try something else first.”

“What?” Sam wondered if he was sounding like a broken record but the moment those deep brilliant green eyes locked on him, the way Dean’s voice dropped just slightly to a softer, huskier tone he had to fight to remind himself to stay focused on his brother and not the images that were flooding his mind. “Umm, I mean, what do you want to try?”

Dean stood still a moment to watch Sam as if attempting to decide on something before he moved over to kneel down in front of where his brother still sat. “You,” he murmured softly, leaning up to press a slow, soft kiss to Sam’s lips.

The kiss was a gentle kiss without heat, just a slow pressing of lips as Dean sought to test if the touch would be welcomed or not.

They’d had months of tension between them before all hell broke loose and after everything Dean knew he’d said and done he wasn’t sure of Sam’s feelings. He had noticed the little glances his brother shot him when he didn’t think he was looking. He’d been awake many times his little brother would slip from bed to go sit on the dock so he was hoping he hadn’t misread things with this move.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you, touch you, taste you for so long, Sammy,” Dean’s lips stayed soft as they played over trembling lips, hearing the soft sound that told him Sam wanted more but was still unsure about taking the next step. “I’ve missed feeling you in my bed, little brother.”

“God,” Sam groaned, fingers clenching to avoid doing what he wanted. “I…I wasn’t sure if you still…” he drew off as hot lips began a slow path down his neck to lick over the wildly beating pulse it found there. “I mean, you didn’t…say anything about the beds so I…damn, I forgot what it felt like to have you do that.”

Dean’s teeth had started to gently tease the skin over the hollow of Sam’s throat, loving the way he could still make Sam shudder. “I haven’t been thrilled with it given that I’ve wanted to throw you on a bed…of the hood of my car since waking up fully but…I also wasn’t sure if you wanted to pull back to see how I was given that I did try to kill you,” he sucked slowly, making certain his brother would have nice marks the following day.

“Not the first time,” Sam could feel his blood slowly heating with each touch of Dean’s lips, trying to stay still but he nearly lost that control when calloused fingertips ran along his side to feather up his chest and rolling a slowly hardening nipple between them. “Dean…please…”

“Please what, Sammy?” Dean was fighting not to lose control right there; he fought the burning need to have Sam right then. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Sam groaned, fingers of his left hand slowly making their way into thick hair that was still slightly longer than he was used to Dean wearing. “I want you.”

“You want me to what?” Dean knew he was teasing. He knew what they both wanted but he also always had given Sam the choice to stop or go forward and this time would be no different. “Tell me.”

“Make love to me,” if Sam’s brain wasn’t turning to mush right then he’d know his cheeks had flamed red like it still did even after all these years.

The rest of his ability to think was gone the first time Dean’s palms cupped his face between them to kiss him deeper, heat building slowly as Sam began to meet the kiss fully.

By the time Dean finally pulled back after kissing Sam deeply, teasing his lips with tongue and teeth he could see hazel eyes already heavy lidded with lust, darkening; knowing his probably weren’t much better. “Gladly,” he whispered, standing easily to bring Sam with him; one arm wrapping around his brother to bring Sam against him in the way that Dean had been longing for since waking up himself. “Gonna make love to you right here, baby boy,” he whispered against Sam’s lips, needing to taste his brother. “That okay with you?”

Right then Sam couldn’t care where the act took place just so it happened and soon. “Now,” he moaned, forgetting his injury until he moved his arm to feel pain.

“Do you need that sling?” Dean heard the soft gasp, felt Sam tense and knew it was pain. “Can you keep it still without it?”

“I…I want to be able to touch you,” Sam hated that he wouldn’t be able to but he also knew he’d never keep his arm still so with a slight frown he reached for the sling in Dean’s hand only to shudder when warm lips chased his while Dean expertly slipped it on him and quickly had it secured. “Stupid sprained elbow,” he muttered with what he knew was a pout.

Dean’s lips curved in a slow grin while turning to grab something else he’d packed away when he planned this move three days earlier. “Remind me to bug you that after everything you’ve had done to you that you got stuck in a sling over a sprained elbow,” he leaned in to kiss the corner of a pouting mouth. “Missed this, Sam,” he whispered, running his fingers up to suddenly grip long dark hair to pull Sam’s head back to hear the expected groan of want. “Missed _you_ , baby boy.”

“Missed you too, Dean,” Sam whispered tightly, feeling his jeans getting tighter as his body reacted to Dean’s touch, that one damn sinful tone that had always turned Sam on. He went to reach for his jeans only to having his free hand moved aside to allow skilled fingers to do the deed, moaning in relief as both jeans and boxer briefs were skimmed down long legs. It was also right about then that he realized they were about to have sex on a boat. “Ummm…”

“This cove is really shallow and isolated so not many tourists come around the guy at the rental place told me. He said not many locals come either so we’re fine as far as anyone stumbling on us,” Dean wouldn’t have considered this if he hadn’t been able to assure privacy because while they’d pushed the boundaries a few times in clubs or bars and while he’d stopped caring who knew how he felt for Sam it was more for his brother’s sake that he still tried to keep things low key and private. “We’ve never had sex on a boat before and I wanted someplace private…you okay with this?”

Sam’s cock was already getting hard and dripping precome, leaning into the slow touch of fingers sliding over his chest. He managed a nod that turned into a groan as Dean kissed him harder this time and Sam’s lips opened to allow his brother’s tongue to enter his mouth to play and explore.

Dean broke away with a groan, turning to pull the padded seats off the bench seats that lined the boat to use as cushioning on the boat floor before going right back to kissing Sam with more intensity, feeling his brother responding eagerly to both touch and kiss.

A piece of Dean ached for what his body had been wanting for weeks but he pushed that piece aside to focus on what he knew he needed to do, what he wanted to give to Sam this first time back together after so much strain and stress.

He gentled the kiss, slowing it down while also carefully lowering Sam down to the cushions; lips and hands moving over his brother’s body touch and realized these past months had been harder on Sam than Dean had allowed himself to consider.

Sam had put on muscle a few years earlier but knew as Dean stretched out beside him to continue to touch and tease he could feel how much of that Sam had lost; he also felt a few more ribs than he liked which told him that Sam hadn’t been taking care of himself while he obsessed with finding him.

Now was the time to start taking care of more business than just the family business and that meant taking care of his brother…so long as he could do it without Sam figuring out that was what he was doing. Right then he had something else to take care of.

“How long’s it been since we’ve done this?” he asked in a low, deep voice; lips trailing over Sam’s collarbone while being careful of his injured arm before moving to the other side.

“Too long,” Sam muttered, turning his head to meet the lips that locked on his again and remembering how much he’d missed this.

Not just the sex, which was always awesome, but the closeness between them. From the first time they’d crossed the line from being brothers into this slightly murkier description Sam had noticed but never mentioned that Dean dropped a lot of his walls, his defenses when they were like this and that was what Sam missed when things were tense between them.

He slowly relaxed into the touch of calloused hands roaming his body while rough denim slipped between his legs when Dean shifted slightly to lever himself over him, lips curved into a slow teasing smirk that just had enough of Dean’s normal cockiness to tell Sam they were going to be okay.

“This first time might not take too long,” Dean warned between kisses over Sam’s face, down his throat until he settled over a hardening nub while letting his knee move up against a cock that was already interested. “Been too long and I want you too much but…I will make this good for you, Sammy.”

Sam’s brain was in meltdown but he still managed to nod blinding, fingers of his left hand trying to reach for the jeans his brother still wore only to frown when they were batted away with a low chuckle.

“You can still be a bossy bottom even without saying anything,” Dean grinned but left his jeans on for the moment even as he did have to undo the button and fly to relieve some of the pressure building. “You can touch me but not the jeans yet. If those go I’ll never be able to open you without losing control,” he added, grabbing for something in the bag that was close to them.

Just the image that comment brought to him had the slow dribble of precome turning to a steady thin stream and the younger Winchester bit his lip to keep from groaning. “Don’t need…that,” he gasped, arching up when his nipple was teased lightly with warm lips. “Need you!”

“I’m gonna give you that, baby boy,” Dean chuckled while watching Sam’s eyes continue to darken, fingers finding the bottle of lube in the bag to flip the cap without looking. “And unless you can tell me convincingly that you’ve had more than one of our toys in this ass since the last time we did this then yeah, you need the lube and a few fingers before we go any farther. Have you?”

“No,” Sam hated to admit that given he was fighting back the hurt of knowing how many people his brother had probably been with while running with Crowley. “But I can still…mmhm,” a kiss stopped his words and soon he was relaxing back into the cushions.

“Yeah, you probably can but it’s the matter of no I won’t take you without at least a little prep and you know that,” Dean cut in with a tone that meant he was serious and the matter was off the table. “And because I can see the wheels in that big brain turning and I know you’ve been dying to ask…yeah, when I was off with Crowley there were more than a few hot waitresses but…look at me, Sam.”

Fingers caught the chin that was lowering to lift it back up so their eyes could meet. “That side of me enjoyed sex and while I know it broke the one thing I promised you a long time ago I will say that none of those women meant anything to him or to me and there was never anyone but females in my bed,” Dean met and held knowing eyes to see the hurt there and hating it. “I can’t take it back, Sammy. I…”

“I know, Dean,” and Sam did know. He did know it wasn’t his brother or at least the piece of him that was really Dean that had slept with probably every loose woman he encountered. It also helped a little to know that it had just been women given that it had been an unspoken agreement between them that they were the only ones they’d do this with. “Please…just do something. I…fuck!” he couldn’t bite that back when a slicked up finger slipped between his legs to move past his already heavy balls to find and begin to circle the rim of his puckered hole.

“Oh my…” Dean closed his eyes while trying to clamp down on his suddenly burning need at the first feeling of tight muscles clamping on his fingertip when he began to slowly open Sam.

He’d known Sam would be tight. It had been a long time since they’d done this but he hadn’t been expecting to feel him this tight. “This might just kill me faster than anything else that’s tried,” Dean muttered, teasing his lips over Sam’s jaw to calm him down as his brother reacted to the touch. “Damn, I forgot what you feel like when you’re so tight, Sammy,” he murmured, licking over Sam’s neck to taste what he knew was a combination of sweat, mist from the water and something that was always so Sam that Dean knew he’d never get enough of this or of Sam.

“Dean, please…” Sam felt the burn of just one finger, fighting to stay still but was losing that battle between the feeling of Dean stretching him and his brother’s lips ghosting over his skin. “I want to be able to feel you tomorrow.”

“Not helping the need for control here, Sammy,” Dean groaned. He watched with interest the way Sam’s cock jumped with each thrust of his finger as it sought to stretch Sam at least a little but between the little sounds coming out of his brother along with feeling his inner muscles flexing on his finger it was getting harder to not do what both his body and Sam were demanding. “Two fingers,” he muttered. “When you can take two without pain then we’ll…oh…I will so repay you for this sometime down the road, Sam.”

Dean’s control was ragged. It had been too long between them so his patience was strained in his determination to prep his brother so entering him won’t hurt but Dean had forgotten that when his little brother was also strained and burning with desire he tended to cheat to get his way and right then Sam had chosen to cheat in a huge way.

“You said you wanted to taste me,” Sam was burning up and needed more than just a couple fingers in his ass or even his or Dean’s hand on his cock. He needed…no, wanted to feel his brother’s cock stretching him open, hitting that spot inside him and if he had to push Dean a little to get them there sooner than he wasn’t beyond that. “Now you can,” he slid two fingers over his cock, gathering some of the precome on them before holding them up in invitation. “Taste me?”

“Damn, I taught you way too much over the years,” Dean groaned but had no defense to those heavy lidded, dark eyes, slow shy smile that despite the overly sexual act his little brother was offering still turned Dean on and he sucked those fingers into his mouth to swear he was going to lose it right then.

Tasting Sam in any way always made him hard. This was…this was nearly too intense because not only could he taste Sam as he sucked on those two digits but he also could feel Sam’s leg moving to try to rub him through his now really too tight jeans.

The taste that flooded his mouth was familiar and reminded Dean of why no matter who he was with or had been with recently that it was only with Sam that this felt normal for him now. The sweet and salty taste that touched his tongue along with Sam’s low moans and the inner muscles that had now loosened enough that two fingers could move easily had Dean’s control snapping.

Giving a gentle nip to Sam’s fingers as he pulled them back with a laugh, Dean’s mouth crushed down on Sam’s to allow him to taste himself a little before pulling back to shed the rest of his clothes. “Stay,” he growled, eyes a deep green while he lowered himself back to the cushions to nudge long legs apart. “I want to see you when you come on my cock.”

Only swift fingers on the base of that cock kept him from coming just from that tone alone but Sam managed a nod. He knew doing it this was wasn’t easy but they had done it before. He also suspected Dean’s other reason of choosing this was due to his arm.

“I’ll probably come the second you push into me,” Sam gasped, lifting one leg up over Dean’s shoulder as he felt strong hands positioning him just so when he felt the first touch of a thick, dripping cock squeezing past his rim. “Oh…” he bit down hard on his lip to keep from making any sounds but felt the moment when Dean caught his tension.

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Dean ordered; serious despite the burning need to claim Sam as his again.

Oh, it hurt but it would take something more than some pain to make Sam ever say that and risk Dean stopping so he steeled himself for the burn and pain as his body stretched to allow Dean’s cock to enter him.

“I’m…good,” Sam got out but thought the clenched teeth might have given him away even as he tried to reach for his brother in case Dean tried to pull out but gasped as a solid roll of hips took him by surprise at the same time as Dean’s tongue plunged into his mouth to seek to distract and play.

“Relax for me, Sammy,” Dean whispered in between kisses that heated the more he moved and the more Sam returned each kiss with equal heat and passion.

The next few moments were more pain than pleasure for Sam but he kept quiet about it, determined not to blow this moment. He got too far into his own head that he didn’t realize that Dean had stopped moving or that his name was being called until he felt fingers on his face.

“Hey! Is this hurting that much?” Dean had noticed the glassy eyes and knew that wasn’t normal so he’d paused to allow Sam’s body time to adjust but then got more worried when his brother didn’t respond to his questions until he touched him. “Sammy?”

Snapping back Sam realized with a low soft moan that the pain was now something more, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I…love you,” the words were out before he fully knew he wanted to say them and then hoped he hadn’t screwed up since chick flick moments or saying those words still tended to throw Dean back on the defensive but all of a sudden the emotions were too huge inside Sam to try to batter them down anymore. “I’m…”

“I love you too, little brother,” Dean returned with a slow soft smile curving his lips; the one smile that Sam only got to see and usually only when they were intimate like this. “Tell me when I can move and I swear that if you’re hurt because you didn’t tell me to stop I will be kicking your ass tomorrow,” he leaned forward to offer a softer kiss, more loving than hot.

“I’m…okay,” Sam took a deep breath, feeling his inner muscles had finally relaxed and he began to feel a low thrum of pleasure building even before Dean gave a tiny testing move and Sam was sure his eyes probably rolled back from the burst of pleasure that hit him. “Move…again?” he needed more but knew better to push more than he had that morning.

“Bossy,” Dean smirked but did give another slow thrust that brought him nearly flush. “Y’know, we have this boat all day,” he mentioned casually while watching as one eye opened to look at him curiously and he pulled out enough to see the slight worry come before he gave one solid roll of his hips that brought him flush. It also took his cock right where he’d been aiming: Sam’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Sam let out a shout as it seemed like his body lit with electricity the moment he felt Dean’s cock hit his sweet spot.

“There’s my boy,” Dean smiled, giving Sam the pleasure he was seeking as he made sure that every time he moved he hit that spot that he knew made his brother make noises that Sam would never make under any other circumstance.

He was quick to catch Sam’s hand when it moved toward his cock. “No, you keep that hand off of what’s mine,” he told him, voice dropping to the gravelly one it took when emotion was getting the best of him or he was fighting for control. “This cock is mine when we’re like this, Sammy. Mine,” he caught Sam’s jaw to hold it while waiting for dark eyes to find his. “Mine,” he repeated slowly. “Say it.”

“Yours,” Sam felt the same thrill inside him that he had the first time Dean had declared dominance like that. Times like this were one of the few times when Sam didn’t mind giving up control to his brother. “Always.”

“Always,” Dean agreed and then sensed they were both close to the edge because he moved his hand down to begin to slowly stroke Sam’s red and weeping cock with long smooth strokes. His fingers tight enough to give his brother pleasure without any pain. “Come when you want to, Sammy,” he invited while moving his own hips in a faster motion, feeling his own climax quickly approaching.

Sam’s good hand reached up and was caught and held as he felt his balls tightening. He still tried to hold off, to put the moment off but had to surrender when a whispered ‘come’ was heard and his body followed that order with a shout of his brother’s name that broke off with a gasp as the orgasm took his breath away.

Dean knew Sam had hit his limit. He’d been the one to first show his little brother how to jerk off so he knew the way to touch Sam to bring him off the fastest. He also knew the signs of climax so he adjusted his hand a bit so that when Sam shouted his name he could continue to stroke that cock smoothly as white strips of come shot out to cover his hand and Sam’s stomach, helping to milk Sam’s orgasm for as long as possible; giving his brother all he could of the moment.

Watching Sam’s face never failed to get Dean off as well and he felt his balls tighten a second before his body shuddered and he came hard and fast, shooting deep within Sam, hearing the soft moan of pleasure that feeling brought him and loving that he could still give Sam those feelings, that pleasure despite all the troubles between them recently.

Sam felt Dean climax, he felt him come and that just increased his own pleasure; letting his body move in a natural counter move to Dean’s when he felt his brain melting from the force of the orgasm. He thought he was saying actual words but by then he was too far gone to know and would get a play by play if anything he said was too embarrassing since Dean loved to tease him.

“I’ve got’cha, Sammy,” Dean’s voice was tinny in his ears and Sam could feel the touch on his cock getting lighter as if his brother could sense it was getting sensitive to touch now. “Love you.”

Those were the last two words Sam recalled hearing before the strength of the climax knocked him out; eyes rolling back with a soft whisper of ‘Love you too’ falling off his lips before blackness came.

Dean caught a glimpse of white a second before Sam went limp under him and knew his brother had just passed out from the force of his climax and that he’d wake up soon. Knowing this he worked through his own climax until he finally collapsed forward, catching himself on his arms to settle his heart beat before slowly pressing a soft kiss against Sam’s lips.

“Thank you for still trusting me, Sammy,” he whispered softly, resting his forehead against Sam’s for a moment or two before finally Dean eased out carefully to avoid disturbing his brother, wanting Sam to sleep as long as he could considering he knew the kid hadn’t been sleeping well before.

The sound of a steady heartbeat under his ear, the feel of sure and strong fingers carding through his hair while another hand traced familiar sigils against his shoulder slowly woke Sam back up.

It took a moment for his brain to connect with his last memory. He recalled being with Dean on the boat, he recalled the sex and the mutual orgasm. Then he recalled passing out and figured sometime between then and now Dean must have cleaned them up or something because he knew without looking that he was dressed in his jeans but nothing else.

“You waking up yet, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was low but amused when he spoke as if sensing his brother was coming around.

Shifting slightly so he could lift his head, Sam opened his eyes to blink owlishly a few times. He looked around to see that it didn’t look like they’d moved and that Dean had just cleaned up a little before stretching out with him on the cushions.

“Hey,” Sam murmured softly, lashes covering his eyes like he was nervous to how things would be now. “How long did I sleep?”

“A couple hours,” Dean replied, fingers still stroking gently through Sam’s hair like he always did without thinking about it. “I was starting to worry but then I figured it was probably because you haven’t been sleeping good so you just crashed. Feel better?”

“Yeah, a little,” Sam admitted with a tired yawn, rubbing his eyes like he had as a kid when still sleepy. “Did you sleep?” he asked, noticing the sun in the sky and figured it was probably early afternoon which would also explain why his stomach was reminding him that they’d skipped breakfast.

Dean shrugged slightly which meant he dozed but didn’t sleep fully and that didn’t surprise Sam since he knew his brother wouldn’t let himself sleep if Sam was sleeping and they weren’t in a fully secure location. Old habits died hard and that one would probably always be with Dean.

“I mainly wanted to watch you sleep and yeah, I know that’s creepy but sue me. I missed watching you sleep and be relaxed,” Dean’s finger curled under Sam’s chin to lift it slightly. “You haven’t been sleeping that way since we got here until today. I’m sorry I let you think I didn’t want you like this, Sam. I was trying to give us time to heal one side of us before going back to the other side. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does,” Sam nodded, content to lay his head back over Dean’s heart because it both soothed him and let him know his brother was alive. “It hurt but given everything that’s happened this last year I…I wasn’t sure how you still…”

Dean moved enough to nudge Sam back over to his back so he could lean over him, eyes serious but not hard. “I know I’ve said a lot of crap to make you doubt it but I do still love you, Sam…as my brother and my lover. I’m not saying it’ll be easy since we do still have things to handle. I know I won’t always be easy to cope with since I do still have this damn mark on my arm but no matter what else happens you will always be in my heart…and if you ever repeat that I will hurt you.”

“Got it,” Sam chuckled and welcomed the slow, deep kiss with one of his own that grew slowly until he felt a response from between his legs. “Dean…”

“Yeah, I know. Time to back off before all we do to make out,” Dean didn’t sound like he’d mind that option but he did slowly sit up to reach for the basket of food. “We’ll eat and then do some actual fishing…or you can fish while I give you a blow job?”

Sam’s fingers had just picked up a sandwich when it fell out of his suddenly loose grip at that suggestion. “God,” he groaned and suddenly eating didn’t seem very important to him. “Can we just skip the food and go straight to that plan?”

“No, because it looks like you’ve skipped too many meals or snacks as it was while I was gone,” Dean laughed at Sam’s eagerness, picking up a sandwich that he’d made sure was one of his brother’s favorites. “First we eat, then we’ll play,” he held out the food, not moving until he’d seen Sam take a couple bites and then he went to find the fishing poles.

As it turned out, after they ate they both did some fishing before Dean kept his promise and knelt between Sam’s legs to suck him off while the younger Winchester struggled not to drop the pole when he came hard and fast for the second time that day.

Dean caught the pole as he pulled off with a wet pop and slow, sinful smirk that promised more later on once they were back on solid ground.

They spent the rest of the afternoon into the early evening just cruising the boat over the lake, steering clear of the too crowded parts so they could maintain their privacy as Dean had a hard time keeping both hands on the wheel when one wanted to be on Sam at all times.

By the time the same began to set and Dean brought the boat into the dock, they’d cleaned the basket of food and the cooler of beer. They’d talked and been more at ease with one another than they had been in years and soon Dean could tell the fresh air, the water and of course the sex had caused Sam to grow sleepy so he knew it was time to head back.

Seeing the figure waiting on the dock, he waved to the guy that he’d arranged to come take the boat back. “Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” he gave a soft nudge to where Sam was dozing in the chair beside him. “We’re back at the dock.”

“Hmmm?” Sam hadn’t been sleeping but he had been close to it so he stretched to pop his back, tossing the rope to the guy on the dock without asking who he was and guessed he was really tired that it didn’t occur to him to do so. “I’ll grab the cooler?”

Dean was quick to head that off by handing his brother the bag that had the change of clothes and other things he’d packed, which was lighter than the cooler. “I’ll get the cooler. You take that and the poles on up to the cabin and maybe see if you can figure out a way to make the sleeping arrangement a bit easier,” he hid his smile at the bright look that entered Sam’s eyes and knew by the time he dealt with handing the boat back and got to the cabin that his brother would be trying to push the beds together by himself.

“I could see about another cabin,” Sam said when he heard Dean enter the cabin as he was in the process of trying to move the heavy nightstand.

“Or you can let me do that so I can push these beds together and then see what else I can do to you before we go to sleep,” Dean suggested and then did just that.

It wouldn’t be comfortable but Dean would rather be uncomfortable than go one more night without Sam sleeping beside him or laying on him as he knew his brother had a habit of cuddling…even though Dean flat out swore he did not do any type of cuddling and was just humoring his brother.

It took some work to get the beds together but finally between them they managed. Dean stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Sam got his sling off and was supposed to join him but after a few minutes when his brother didn’t appear and then when he didn’t respond to Dean’s call, the older brother was grabbing for a towel to step into the bedroom to stop with a soft smile on his face.

Sam had gotten his sling off, as well as his boots and socks but it seemed like the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with his brother as Sam was already lying on the bed farthest from the door and looked to be sound asleep.

Dean stood still to just watch the rare boyish look on his brother’s face as he slept, wishing he could give this to Sam all the time but accepting their lives just didn’t work that way. He shed the towel to slip into a pair of sleep shorts before carefully getting into bed, trying not to jostle or make it move too much and disturb Sam but was counting in his head and smirked when at the count of five Sam shifted closer until he could lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“This is not cuddling,” the hunter told himself firmly but blew out a fond breath when Sam’s good arm slung itself over his stomach while murmuring in his sleep something only an older brother accustomed to his little brother could understand. “Fine, but I only cuddle with you so I don’t get hit with the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. Now go back to sleep or I won’t tell you what tomorrow’s plans are.”

Sam was still and quiet for a few seconds, just long enough for Dean to begin to drift off himself when he felt a light touch tracing over the Mark of Cain on his arm; an act that only Sam would ever be allowed to do. “Dean?”

The voice was soft, sleepy but the tone was the same one as Sam used to use when trying to convince his brother to give him his way about something.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean knew he was getting played but decided to see what his brother was planning when suddenly Sam let out a strained cough. “Huh. Too much fresh air, little brother?” he asked while fighting not to grin, fingers beginning to card through soft hair.

“I think I might be getting sick, Dean,” Sam opened one eye slightly to give his best innocent look. “I think I might have to stay in bed all day.”

It had been so long since they’d teased and played like this or that Sam had tried to use the sick little brother card on him that Dean didn’t have the heart to ruin his brother’s efforts since those damn huge sad eyes did still work on him. “Huh. You feel that bad that you think staying in bed is better than going into the closest town, finding the local library and reading town lore while I sext you until you give up the idea of reading lore and let me fuck you in the back seat of the Impala?” he asked curiously and with his tongue in his cheek since he knew that was hitting below the belt.

Sam loved lore, libraries and letting him annoy him while he did the other thing so to give that up in favor of whatever he had planned would be huge. Dean could see the inner struggle for just a second and then Sam coughed again; coughed to the point where Dean thought maybe his brother was getting sick.

“Yeah, I think I’d better stay in bed all day…and you should stay in bed with me to take care of me,” Sam replied, lifting his head to look at him with full on puppy eyes.

“Oh, should I?” Dean smiled, fingers caressing over a soft cheek. “If you’re sick why would I want to share a bed and get your germs?” he asked, recalling that this was a familiar argument from when his brother was still a gawky pre-teen.

“Because you’re an awesome big brother who wants to take care of me so I don’t get sicker and puke in the Impala,” Sam countered with perfect timing, knowing his brother as well as Dean knew him. “I’ll get better faster if you stay with me, Dean.”

Dean figured they both wouldn’t be making it out of the cabin for the next few days if he fell for this obvious set-up but as he looked into Sam’s eyes, reading the unspoken want there but also the uneasiness that told him that Sam was still worried about them.

“Yeah, I am an awesome brother,” he smiled fully to let Sam know he’d won and saw the first hint of a dimple. “I guess if I agree to this that you have some plan to keep me distracted so I won’t be too bored while taking care of your sick ass, baby boy?”

“I do and funny that you should bring up my ass since that kind of was my plan for you to use it in some way,” Sam’s cheeks went pink slightly but he held Dean’s gaze fully until finally his brother’s mouth was on his in a deep kiss. “Thought you didn’t want my germs.”

“I changed my mind,” Dean returned in a low voice, fighting the sudden urge to stop playing but knew that Sam was tired. “Go to sleep now. When you wake up if you’re not feeling too bad we’ll see what trouble we can get into in bed…all day.”

Sam’s smile was full, happy and made Dean’s week to see it after so many frowns these past months. He laid his head down while spreading his hand over Dean’s chest until it was taken and held. “Thanks, Dean,” he murmured softly.

“Just more we time, Sammy,” Dean laid still to watch as Sam slowly fell to sleep fully and knew he’d follow soon. He thought about the next day and just what Sam would try to convince him to do or what he’d convince his brother to do before this mini-vacation was over.

**The End**


End file.
